


If Love Never Dies, Will we Live Forever?

by GummiGoblin



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Todoroki, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Izuku has a kid, Mashup, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiGoblin/pseuds/GummiGoblin
Summary: A mashup of Love Never Dies and My Hero Academia!! Hope you're ready :>10 years after the incidents in Paris, the Phantom, Katsuki, has fled to New York and is running his own freak show on Coney island.  Though fate is a cruel mistress and brings Izuku back to him after so many years away. What will happen when Katsuki suddenly has his music back in his grasp?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 12





	If Love Never Dies, Will we Live Forever?

An empty music book. Bottles of liquor piling around his piano. They keys just never played right anymore, never sounded the way they did with… her

On the small island just off the coast of New York, the waves crashed against the shore, sending crescendos of noise into the room. No matter what, he couldn’t drown out those thoughts in his head. Her face, her touch, her smile, her laugh. Her voice. Her magical voice.

“Izuku…” His voice cracked from underuse. “Where have you gone…” He looked towards the crumpled newspapers. Weeks. Months. 10 whole years on this miserable island. How ironic, how his music used to let his misery out from his core, and yet the only one who could send his songs into flight is the source of his misery.

“What's the point, without her I’m nothing…” He growls, tossing the book towards the steps. Vaudeville trash, that's what it all was. For his stupid show. He could hear the cheers downstairs from… her. The pain shocked through his head, as he knew her shrill shrieking would come soon. Her and her mother.

“Mother!! Mother, did you see! Oh, I was so wonderful, don’t you think!”

“Yes Ochako, so wonderful.”

“Did he see it, Mother? Was he impressed? Oh I hope he loved it as much as they did!”

“Oh.. sweet girl…” Her voice hushed. “No… He wasn’t there..”

“But.. But he promised!” 

“Ochako, the Master obviously has more important things he's doing right now. I’m sorry darling..”

Steps. Shouting. Ugh…

“This better be important.” He stood and tossed the aria into the trash. He wouldn’t be needing it anymore, not without his Izuku…

“You.. You said you would be there tonight, it was opening night. Really, I thought you meant it this time.”

Don’t look at her. “I was busy.” He growled out.

“I know but-”

“I MEANT that. Don’t you think you ought to be practicing now? I could hear every wrong note. Every wrong pitch. I could hear when you stumbled over syllables. Leave me be. I have more important things to tend to.”

He could hear the whine in her voice, the shake as she spoke. She was crying, wasn't she. Annoying. “Okay…” She ran down the stairs, leaving Katsuki, Mr. Y of Phantasma, alone with his thoughts once more.

Until the stomps of boots up the steps pull him from his inkwell. “Master..”

“What is it, Madame.”

“I know what you’ve been doing up here, I know what you’re thinking. But you must move on. Ochako and I have been by your side for 10 years. You need to start thinking about us now. The show.” Step step. “You need to think of Ochako. She has been by your side this whole time.”

“Madame, really, now is not the time for this.” His grip on his pen tightened.

“Who smuggled you from France? Who helped raise money for your sideshow? Not her, not Izu-”

“Madame that is enough.”

“I think you need to be more grateful for everything that we have provided you!”

“MADAME. THAT is enough.” He spun on his heels, throwing the chair to the side and looming down at her. “I think you need to learn your place again before you come speak to me.” He sneered, lips pursing in annoyance more so than anything else.

She shut her lips tight and paused for a moment. “I’ll leave you to your work then.” She said, before walking off down the steps.

He glanced down at the messy pages on the desk, sorrow filling up his chest. None of it was the same without her. None. But.. he knew he had to try. She’d come back to him, he knew it. Something tied them together. And she would find him once more. He just had to wait… 

The words came easy as he gently clicked the keys on his piano. She was a Soprano, with a wonderfully strong range. He needed something fantastical, something only that she could perform. He needed it to be perfect for when she came back to him again.

In France, a ship leaves the harbor, and with her husband and daughter in tow, Izuku is on her way to her final performance in America.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, I know this chapter isn't very good but I'm hoping the rest starts to pick up more! The chapters will get longer, this is also mostly a test to help me get back into the flow of writing again. Thank you!!


End file.
